


Never Before

by MischievousHiddleston



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousHiddleston/pseuds/MischievousHiddleston
Summary: Tom und Y/N sind schon seit längerem befreundet, als er erfährt, dass Y/N noch nie einen richtigen Orgasmus gehabt hatte.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader





	Never Before

Tom gab ihr einen Drink und setzte sich neben Y/N auf das Sofa, das in dem Hotelzimmer stand. »Aufgeregt wegen morgen?« Tom fragte und trank einen Schluck von dem Whiskey.  
»Ein wenig.« Y/N gab zu und wurde rot.  
»Brauchst du nicht, es schließlich nur eine Sex Szene, ohne dass wir wirklich Sex miteinander haben. Ein Orgasmus vorzutäuschen wird nicht allzu schwierig.« Tom lächelte schelmisch und Y/N schaute schüchtern von ihm weg. »Was ist los, Y/N?«  
»Es ist peinlich.« Tom stellte seinen Whiskey auf den Tisch und rutschte näher an Y/N heran.   
»Y/N, wir sind Freunde, du kannst mit mir reden.« Y/N rieb nervös ihren Nacken. Tom legte einen Finger unter ihr Kinn und Zwang sie sanft ihm in die Augen zu sehen.  
»Ich weiß nicht wie man einen Orgasmus vortäuscht, da…. Ich noch nie einen echten Orgasmus hatte.« Y/N wandte ihre Augen von Tom.  
»Meinst du das wirklich?« Tom fragte überrascht, Y/N, nickte schweigend.  
»Es ist dumm, lass uns über etwas anderes reden.« Tom nahm ihren Drink aus ihrer Hand und stellten ihn, zu seinem auf den Tisch.  
»Es ist nicht dumm. Es bedeutet lediglich, dass du noch Nichten den richtigen Mann dafür getroffen hast.« Y/N lachte und sah Tom an.  
»Und du möchtest den richtigen für mich finden?«  
»Nein.« Tom strich eine Y/H/C Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr. »Aber ich denke ich kann der richtige Mann dafür sein.« Y/N sah verblüfft zu Tom auf. Er beugte sich schnell zu Y/N hinunter und begann sie zu küssen. Sie hielt sich an seinem Unterarm fest, als er sie leidenschaftlich küsste. Tom zog sie auf seinen Schoß, ohne den Kuss zu brechen. Seine freie Hand streichelte ihre Hüfte sanft. Er brach den Kuss leicht, als beide zu Atem kommen mussten. »Also was möchtest du?« Y/N antwortete indem sie Tom wieder küsste. Seine Hände wanderten unter ihr Hemd, bevor er den Rand des Hemdes packte und es über ihren Kopf zog. Für ein kurzen Moment brach er den Kuss. Bevor das Hemd auf dem Bode fiel, lagen seine Lippen erneut auf ihren und Tom’s Hand lag flach auf ihrem nackten Rücken. Tom begann ihren Hals zu küssen und Y/N öffnete langsam die Knöpfe seines Hemdes. Sie strich über seine muskulöse Brust, bevor sie das Hemd von seinen Schultern schob. Er öffnete ihr BH und zog ihn von ihr ab. Tom küsste ihr Hals hinunter zu ihrem Dekolleté und zwischen ihre Brüsten, bevor er den rechten Nippel ihrer Brust in sein Mund nahm und den anderen Nippel zwischen seinem Zeige-und Mittelfinger rollte. Er wechselte die Brust und tat dasselbe mit Y/N’s anderen Brust. Ihre Hände kämmten durch seine rotblonden Locken und ihr Kopf fiel zurück. Y/N hielt sich zwischen Toms Schultern fest. Tom sah zu ihr hoch und küsste sie. Er drückte seine Zunge zwischen ihre Lippen und Y/N ließ ihn in ihren Mund. Sie rieb ihre Muschi gegen seine Erektion durch ihre Hosen. Tom wickelte ihre Beine um seine Hüften und stand mit ihr in seinen Armen von dem Sofa auf, ohne den Kuss zu brechen. Y/N hielt sich fester an Tom fest, als er sie durch das Hotelzimmer zu dem großen Bett trug. Er legte sie sanft in die Mitte des Bettes und öffnete ihre Hose. Y/N hob ihre Hüften, als Tom ihre Hose und ihr Höschen über ihre Beine auszog. Sie kroch rückwärts weiter in das Bett und Tom kroch hinter ihr her mit einem Hunger in seinen blauen Augen, als wäre sie seine Beute. Er lag direkt über ihr und küsste sie, bevor er ihren ganzen Körper hinunter küsste. Tom hob ihr Bein und küsste es zu ihrer feuchten Muschi. Zuerst drückte er einen Kuss auf ihre Muschi, bevor er sie begann zu lecken. Tom drückte seine Zunge in und aus ihrer Muschi. Er saugte an ihrem Kitzler und drückte zwei Finger in ihre Muschi.  
»Oh…Mhmm…« Y/N stöhnte laut. Tom stieß seine Finger weiter schnell in ihre Muschi hinein und saugte an ihrem Kitzler hart. Ihre Beine begangen zu zittern und Y/N’s Muschi wurde enger um seine Finger. Er zog sich von ihr zurück bevor sie kommen konnte und sie sah ihn fragen an.  
»Wenn du zum ersten Mal zum Orgasmus kommst, wird es um meinen Schwanz sein.« Tom stand von dem Bett auf und öffnete seine Hose. Er zog sie aus gemeinsam mit seinen Boxershorts und Y/N starrte auf seinen langen Schwanz. Sie biss sich auf ihre Lippe und stöhnte leicht bei dem nackten Anblick von Tom. Er setzte sich zwischen ihre Beine und küsste sie. Y/N fuhr mit ihren Händen über seinen Körper und nahm seinen Schwanz in ihre Hand. Sie streichelte ihn sanft, bevor sie ein paar Mal seinen Schwanz mit ihrer Hand zu pumpen begann. Tom stöhnte, bevor er ihre Handgelenke mit seinen Händen neben ihrem Kopf festhielt. Y/N wickelte ihre Beine um seine Hüften, als Tom seinen Schwanz an ihre Muschi drückte. Mit einem harten Stoß füllte er ihre Muschi und ließ Y/N tief einatmen. Nach ein paar Sekunden begann er seinen Schwanz in ihre enge Muschi zu stoßen. Tom ließ ihre Handgelenke los und hielt ihre Beine fest, während er immer wieder tief in ihre Muschi stieß.  
»Oh Gott…Tom.« Y/N stöhnte laut und hielt sich an seinem Schultern fest. Das Bett stieß wiederholt gegen die Wand durch die Kraft von Toms Stößen in ihre Muschi. Er setzte sich auf seine Knie und hackte ihre Beine über seine Schultern, als er seinen Schwanz in einem anderen Winkel in ihre Muschi stieß. Durch jeden harten stoß, stieß Tom die Luft auf Y/N’s Lungen. Tom rieb ihren Kitzler und stieß in Y/N. Er bemerkte, dass er gegen Y/N’s G-Punkt stieß und lächelte schelmisch, als er seinen Schwanz immer wieder gegen ihren G-Punkt stieß. Y/N’s Körper wurde steif und ihre Muschi I wurde enger um seinen Schwanz herum. Nach einigen weiteren Stößen von Tom kam sie über seinen Schwanz zu ihrem ersten Orgasmus. Y/N sah Sterne und sie schrie durch das überwältigende Gefühl ihres Orgasmus. Tom stieß sich so weit wie möglich in ihre Muschi und füllte Y/N’s Muschi mit seinem heißen Sperma. Nachdem beide von ihrem Höhepunkt herunter gekommen sind, zog Tom seinen Schwanz aus ihrer Muschi. Sein Sperma floss aus ihr heraus und er legte sich neben Y/N.  
»Also habe ich deine Erwartungen erfüllt?« Tom fragte mit einem Lächeln. Y/N drehte lächelnd ihren Kopf zu ihm um und kroch zu ihm. Tom öffnete seinen Arm und sie legte sich auf seine Brust.  
»Mehr als ich erwartet hatte.«


End file.
